When a Dwarf Meets a Spaceman
by Hedwig1622
Summary: This is a Yogscast fanfiction that includes some references from Star Trek. In this story, it explains what happens afer Xephos first lands in Minecraftia and meets Honeydew. Together, they must try to reclaim Xephos' memories. All the parts are prewritten. I'll release the next part if you guys want me to. The cover image is by chesterblover from DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1: A Rugged Landing

When a Spaceman Meets a Dwarf

_Prologue _

Strange sounds emitted from the machine at which Xephos was working on. He was so close. If he could only find an energy source, the Enterprise would never be attacked again. Xephos would be hailed as a hero. He could take his rightful role as commander of the Enterprise. And best of all, Glenda would realize Xephos was worthy of her love.

Oh Glenda…

She was the most beautiful woman Xephos had ever laid eyes on. Glenda was an officer on the _USS Enterprise_ and had a strong, intelligent personality. They spent hours on end discussing a sing goal they shared: To venture to that planet known as Earth.

"Hello, Xephos," said an oily voice behind Xephos.

Xephos sighed. He didn't have time for interruptions. "It's officer to you, Kirk," he remarked.

"Not for long," Kirk answered with a slight laugh. He then walked forward and placed himself in front of the over-worked captain. Xephos stared up at Kirk wearily and stood from his former kneeling position.

"What do you mean?" questioned Xephos.

In that moment Kirk unsheathed a long sword and pointed it at Xephos.

"I cannot allow you to finish that machine, I am afraid," Kirk growled. "My spot as leader will remain in my possession if it is the last thing I do."

In return, Xephos stated, "And I will make sure to personally keep that dream dead."

"That is unfortunate." With that, Kirk slashed at Xephos' arm causing him to clutch it in pain. Before Xephos could react, Kirk shoved him into a near-by escape pod and set it for launch.

"So long, _officer,_" Kirk said simply. The pod blasted through the roof and flew into space. As Xephos fought the horrid pain, he watched his home grow smaller and smaller in size.

_Honeydew_

Honeydew walked into the mine with single-mined determination that could only be found in a dwarf of Khaz Modan. Sure, he had been called a pyromaniac, oaf, and some other choice words. But, today Honeydew would find so much diamond that it would even put Hurk to shame. Yes, the king of Khaz Modan _did _have a whole castle constructed of diamonds. But, Honeydew had something much better: a catchy tune in mind and an iron pick-axe in hand.

As he set out to strike his first piece of stone, Honeydew struck up his new song.

"I AM A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! DIGGING A HOLE!" he sang loud enough for the whole mining team to hear.

"Oh, it's that oaf again."

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

"You are a disgrace!"

But, being the hardy dwarf he was, Honeydew continued. As Honeydew tore through the stone, he suddenly felt a familiar feeling: that something was about to explode. There was not time for reaction as an abundance of heat and pressure forced the dwarf back.

Once Honeydew conjured up his composure, he glumly observed his surroundings. The whole mine was a mass of rubbish and fire. On the bright side, everybody seems to have been unharmed.

"HONEYDEW, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU THAT TNT IS FORBIDDEN FROM THE MINES?!"

Hurk emerged from the smoke and had a murderous look on his face. _That lad should seriously consider taking part in an anger management course,_ Honeydew thought.

"Well this is offensive." Honeydew stated while starting to dust himself off. "My explosions are far more impressive. So, this was probably the doings of _his_." As he said this, he glared at the fellow giving him the evil eye.

"We all know that you are a pyromaniac!" Hurk exclaimed. "You are banned from the mines!"

"What a shame!" replied the ginger-bearded dwarf. "Would you like to cut my parole short as well? Although, secretly, Honeydew would miss the mines: it was the only place where Honeydew could "diggy diggy holes" without raising suspicion.

"You didn't let me finish," Hurk returned with a deranged voice. "You are also exiled from KHAZ MODAN you worthless dwarf!"

"I didn't even blow anything up!" Honeydew said, and then added, "Well today."

"That is complete rubbish!" Hurk yelled. "Now LEAVE!"

Holding back a sob, Honeydew answered, "Just let me pack my things. I will be gone by morning."

"Very well." With that statement, all dwarves left the mining area grumbling about how pathetic Honeydew was.

The out-casted dwarf just stood there feeling a burst of sadness. However, this was soon followed by curiosity.

_What _was_ that explosion?_

As Honeydew headed towards the mess, he saw a shining object peaking from the mass of the collapsed mine. Honeydew was heading closer when he heard a disturbance beneath the mound. It sounded like a groan.

Quickly, Honeydew leapt on top of the mound and, using his dwarven strength, quickly removed the rubble to reveal a spacecraft.

_What the hell?_

The strangest part however, was a dark-haired man covered in blood, who was lying motionless in this bizarre machine. Using his hammer, Honeydew broke the glass and retrieved the man. Upon closer examination, Honeydew realized that this tall, thin man was wearing a type of black and red uniform. Without hesitation, Honeydew headed towards his home with the stranger draped like a rag doll in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

_**First of all, if you are still continuing to read this story…thank you! Looking at others' work, I consider my writing mediocre. But, if you guys like it, or think I can do something better, please leave a review! I am constantly looking at these. The reviews left for me will determine whether I should continue posting, or make some changes. Thanks again and enjoy!**_

_Xephos_

In all his life, Xephos could not remember a moment that was so full of pain. He felt as if he had been mauled by a steroid induced Mugato. The worst thing was his hallucinations, however. Xephos had thought he had seen a large man with a ginger beard attempting to beat him with a pick-ax. When that didn't work, this man assassinated him with knives! Strangely though, that attack felt more like shards of glass piercing his skin.

_Death has finally caught up with me. _

As far as being dead went however, Xephos felt far too much pain. Was that a fire he felt? And was he in a bed?

Slowly, Xephos opened his eyes to see that he was in a small room entirely made out of cobblestone. There was a roaring fire to his left emitting comforting warmth. He looked to his right arm to see that it was bandaged with, what looked like, a very unskilled hand.

As Xephos was about to reach for his communicator, the door burst open to reveal the ginger-bearded man. The confused spaceman retreated to the baseboard of the bed in pure terror.

"P-please do not hurt me." Xephos stammered. "I did not mean to cause any harm."

The bearded man looked puzzled at him and continued towards Xephos. This simple movement completely disturbed the spaceman and sent him into frenzy.

"Listen pal, I am not going to hurt you," the musculed man said. "Now stop acting like I am god-forsaken Notch coming to seal your doom!"

Xephos had never heard of any "Notch" before and decided it was not anybody he wanted to meet.

With a sigh and slightly kinder voice, the man said, "Well, I'm Honeydew. A dwarf of- erm, a former dwarf- of Khaz Modan. And you are?"

This simple answer even seemed to slip his mind. "Xephos," he answered after a few seconds. "As for where I'm from…I don't know."

Honeydew paused. "Let me get you some tea. That should clear your head."

The dwarf then quickly retreated from the room leaving Xephos to attempt to make sense of his strange situation.

_Honeydew_

Honeydew placed the kettle over the roaring fire and let the tea simmer. While he waited, his thoughts drifted to the awkward stranger.

_Where did he come from? _As confused as Honeydew was however, he was more concerned than anything. This man came from another world in a rather rough fashion and was unable to think clearly. The dwarf was soon pulled from his train of thought when he realized that the door had opened behind him.

It was Xephos.

"I am sorry to be a bother," the man said with a soft voice. "But, I cannot stay any longer."

Honeydew stood up with a sigh. "If you haven't noticed, your mode of transportation is complete rubbish," he pointed out. "And, you are in no bloody condition to travel."

As on cue, Xephos started to retort when he collapsed in a heap. Honeydew stayed silent for a moment and then said, "I am always right." The embarrassed man stood up without making eye-contact with Honeydew.

"Well dwarf, I thank you for your hospitality." As Xephos started to leave, Honeydew stated, "Just avoid those skeletons and zombies."

Xephos stopped in his tracks. "What are those?"

"Oh, creatures far worse than me." Honeydew answered. "And they don't even have access to a load of TNT." With a mischievous smile, the tricky dwarf turned around and added, "Unlike me."

He was sending a simple message. _You could try to brave the monsters, but you would have to answer to my explosions._

Luckily, the foreigner was not completely mad.

"I suppose I could stay for the night," Xephos remarked.

"Good choice," agreed Honeydew. _Point one dwarf._

_Xephos_

That night was full of horrid nightmares that came in flashes: _A sword then searing pain._ _His home shrinking to a miniscule blob. A beautiful woman who would disappear and leave Xephos alone. Fire…everywhere._

The startled spaceman woke with a start. It drove him to near insanity knowing he belonged _somewhere_. Yet, its location stayed beyond his brain's grasp. Xephos slowly and painfully got up from his bed and lumbered over to a window (well, it was more like a block of glass).

The land before Xephos seemed foreign to him, even though he did not remember the features of his own world. However, the spaceman knew it was not natural. The formations were too perfectly shaped. The lights too bright. But the weirdest of all, the mountains seemed to be made of an abundance of building blocks.

Just as Xephos was about to examine the peaks more closely, a dark green face stained with blood appeared in the window.

Xephos let out a startled yelp and fell onto the dirt floor. The spaceman retreated back to this bed and stared at the creature until it finally ventured off.

_I'm stuck in a world where the land is blocks and the spawns of hell wander freely. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

_**Thank you to those have favorite/followed this story! I was going to originally wait for reviews to come in, but seeing as people are following it, I've decided to just go ahead and post it. This chapter is slightly longer than normal. Thanks for reading!**_

_Honeydew_

Bright rays of light streamed through Honeydew's window and reflected off his pick, which was resting in the corner of his room. As the dwarf started to wake-up, two thoughts occurred to him.

_I need to put that pick away…_

_I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BANNED!_

As Honeydew stumbled out of bed, another thought occurred to him: _What was he supposed to do with Xephos?_

Dwarves generally resent the human race. If a human were to come to Khaz Modan, he would not face a warm welcoming. Since it was against a dwarf's nature to take the life of a human being, he would be imprisoned and tortured until his motives for coming were revealed.

_Well, at least death isn't in the equation._

Luckily, Xephos did not seem human. Or was he something worse?

Honeydew's belongings were all stored in a sack slung over his shoulder: pick-ax, torches, food, and stacks of TNT. The dwarf hurried to Xephos' room and made an unpleasant discovery: he was gone.

Swearing, Honeydew looked to his backdoor and realized it was open. Under the tree was the spaceman. He was seated under the canopy of cubical leaves and was gazing at the sunrise.

In a flash, Honeydew was grasping Xephos' arm, none to gently, and was dragging him towards the mountains.

"Where are we going?" demanded Xephos.

"Away!" responded the dwarf.

Once dwarf and spaceman were within sprinting distance of the mountains, a yell pierced the air.

"HUMAN!"

Suddenly a volley of arrows shot through the air. Fortunately, a bow and arrow was never the weapon of choice in Khaz Modan. The arrows landed short of the duo. A string of swears was produced by Honeydew as he pulled out a pack of TNT.

"Forgive me Notch…" Honeydew muttered as he put a torch to the explosive and tossed it behind him.

A sound beautiful to the dwarf's ears soon filled the air. Before another attack could commence, Honeydew and Xephos were consumed by the mountains.

_Xephos_

Xephos' short time spent in this strange town made him come to the conclusion that his kind was indeed _not_ welcome.

That morning, Xephos woke up early and was unable to return to his slumber. So he went outside to admire a light that was rising over a mound of earth. As little as Xephos knew, he did know that his home did not have this wondrous sight. The spaceman sat there admiring the rising ball of light feeling welcomed warmth. Only seconds seemed to pass by when Xephos was rudely dragged out of his state of content.

It was the dwarf.

He had a sack over his shoulder and was dragging Xephos away from the little house. The spaceman knew that something urgent was arousing.

The journey into the cave was not pleasant. Dark instantly engulfed Xephos and dust seemed to be intertwined into every breath he took. However, it did not dim his growing questions.

"I think we're safe for now." Honeydew stated after about two hours of traveling through the mountain.

Exhausted, Xephos slumped against the cave wall. The excitement of the past hours seemed to be taking its toll.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Xephos asked feeling rather annoyed.

After Honeydew placed torches along the walls, he sighed and sat across from Xephos.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Honeydew said with a sigh. "I was banned from my home, Khaz Modan."

Honeydew continued, "You see, your crash into our mine was mistaken for one of my explosions. I thought this was rather insulting considering how spectacular my blasts are. Anyway, the king, Hurk, expelled him from Khaz Modan.

Xephos felt incredibly guilty for causing Honeydew's predicament. "I'm terribly sorry," he said without looking up.

"I have a feeling it wasn't your fault." Honeydew answered. "Now, dwarves do not take too kindly to humans. So, I had to get you out of there."

After an awkward silence, Xephos asked, "Where are we heading then?"

"To see my friend beyond Khaz Modan. He's a scientist and may be able to help you regain your memory."

A spark of hope ignited within Xephos. Home may be close!

"Well, I suppose we can spend the night here," the dwarf remarked. "These torches should keep mobs from spawning."

Honeydew slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. Xephos felt a deal of gratitude for this dwarf. Because of him, Honeydew had been expelled from his home. And now, he was risking his life to help Xephos get home.

"Thank you, Honeydew," said Xephos, truly meaning it. However, the ginger-haired man was already producing loud snores.

_Honeydew_

"Honeydew, wake-up."

The dwarf groaned in irritation. Lately, he has been having trouble getting his required sleep.

"What?" Honeydew grumbled without moving.

"There is a strange hissing coming from behind that wall," Xephos answered.

_Creepers? Now?_

Honeydew slowly stood up and grabbed his TNT and placed it by the wall that Xephos was concerned about. Xephos instantly backed up against the opposite wall while Honeydew lit up the TNT.

"Fire in the hole!"

**BOOM!**

A fine layer of ash dust settled as Honeydew said, "That should take care of those buggers."

The dwarf turned his back to place his TNT back in his sack when he heard a yelp. When he turned around, he saw Xephos, with the dwarf's pick-ax in hand, fighting a creeper that had emerged from the hole in the wall.

"Xephos! Don't –," Honeydew started when suddenly, the creeper collapsed. The spaceman had just defeated a creeper without causing any damage. This was a feat that Honeydew had never been able to complete. Those little buggers always seemed to explode before he could finish them off.

"How did you do that?" Honeydew asked curiously.

Xephos just shrugged and said, "I guess I had training."

"Well, I guess we have to get you a proper sword," with that, Honeydew retrieved his pick-ax from Xephos and started mining.

For a while, Xephos watched Honeydew mine until the dwarf suddenly struck up his favorite tune.

"I AM A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! DIGGING A HOLE!"

The spaceman burst out laughing. Honeydew, who had never heard him laugh before, thought Xephos' laugh was very strange. It was so bizarre, that Honeydew started laughing as well.

The pair laughed for some time until they came upon what they were searching for: diamond.

Honeydew quickly mined the valuable gem and headed to the surface with Xephos. The dwarf showed Xephos how to build a crafting table and explained how it worked. The spaceman seemed truly intrigued by the table's "power." Eventually, Honeydew was able to construct a diamond sword.

The spaceman looked at in awe and smiled. Honeydew was finally starting to see that there was more to Xephos than a confused and scared foreigner – he had a cheerful side as well.

Xephos continued to stare happily at his new weapon until Honeydew interrupted.

"I hate to separate you two," Honeydew joked. "But, we should probably get out of this bloody mountain."

"Agreed." Xephos replied, placing his new sword in his sheath.

After an hour, Honeydew and Xephos were able to reach the other side of the mountain. They were greeted by a light rain, but, continued to trek forward. If Honeydew's sense of direction was correct, Lalna's house could be reached in three days' time if they took regular breaks and took the original route.

"Well, over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house we go!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Sheep Killer

_**Hello readers! As always, thanks for reading! Please remember to post reviews if you have the time. This chapter features another well-known YouTuber…any guesses?**_

_**Meanwhile at the USS Enterprise…**_

Kirk was pacing in his office when his communicator buzzed. When Kirk answered, a raspy voice answered.

"Sir, I bring grave news."

"What is it then!?" Kirk spat.

"Xephos is alive."

Kirk swore quietly and ended the connection. The door of his room suddenly opened. It was Glenda. Oh, how much he hated her curious nature. She would never stop asking questions. Much like that irritating first officer…

"We cannot find Xephos anywhere!" she cried clearly in distress.

"About that, I found out some horrible news," Kirk said coldly. "Xephos…is dead."

Glenda's eyes were now full of pain. "No…"

"I'm afraid so." Kirk answered. "One of the escape pods is missing. He must have been meddling with them."

"I don't believe you!" Glenda yelled. "I'm going to find him!" With that, she fled the room.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I suppose it is necessary…" Kirk mumbled.

"Time to send the Ender Dragon."

_Xephos_

Gradually, Xephos was starting to relax around Honeydew. After all, he was just a dwarf who had a good sense of humor and heart. Honeydew and Xephos traveled along a trail through a dense forest until it was midday. The duo had found a patch of tall plants (Honeydew had called them "trees") and decided it was a good place to rest.

The rain had not stopped, so the trees acted as a convenient umbrella. As the rainfall grew heavier, Honeydew produced some cooked pork chops from his sack and gave one to Xephos. While they were eating, a mighty rumble filled the air.

"What the bloody –" Honeydew stopped in his tracks when a large black mass descended from the sky. It was an enormous dragon with glowing, purple eyes.

"An Ender Dragon?" the dwarf questioned.

As if to answer, the dragon roared and breathed a string of fire. Xephos just had enough time to roll to his right before the dragon's breath seared the spot where he had just been.

"Honeydew, are you alright?!" Xephos yelled.

"Fine, friend!" came the answer.

Knowing his friend was not harmed; Xephos retrieved his diamond sword and faced the dragon. It turned to face Xephos and seemed to growl. The dragon raced towards the spaceman, but Xephos held his ground until the black monster pulled back its head to breathe its flames. In that moment, Xephos slid under the belly of the beast and stabbed it where its heart should have been.

However, the beast just roared in rage and snatched Xephos by his shirt.

"Xephos! I'm coming!" Honeydew yelled.

The dwarf had a load of TNT in his hand and was launching it at the dragon. However, his aim was not that best. One of the explosives landed too close to Xephos and he felt himself go airborne.

_Not again!_

And Xephos became consumed in a cold substance until he became oblivious to the world.

_Honeydew_

He knew he was screwed as soon as he started throwing TNT. Honeydew knew he should not have thrown the explosives with Xephos in harm's way. But, as usual, he panicked. The dwarf watched as Xephos went airborne and landed in a pond.

With no other plan, Honeydew chucked his whole supply of TNT at the Ender Dragon. The dwarf turned away as it burst. He knew he had hit his mark when the dragon was blown to bits.

As it rained Ender Dragon bits, Honeydew rushed to the pond in search of the spaceman.

"Xephos!" he yelled frantically. Honeydew jumped in the pond and swam to the bottom. No sign of him.

When Honeydew broke the surface, he saw two figures in the distance. One appeared to be being dragged by the other.

"OI! Give him back you bugger!"

Honeydew sprinted towards the two people and tackled the one standing with incredible force.

"No, no, no, no!" the person said incredibly fast. "P-p-p-please don't do that!"

As the dwarf pinned him to the ground, he saw that the boy appeared to be harmless. He had tousled brown hair, a green shirt with a giant "T" imprinted on it, and tan trousers.

"Where were you taking Xephos?!" Honeydew demanded.

"Oh! So he's a person!" the boy responded. "I thought he was a deformed fish!"

_There is definitely something wrong with this guy. He should be harmless._

"Who are you?" Honeydew questioned letting the boy free.

"Tobuscus!" he said with an exaggerated voice.

"Listen Tobuscus, is there somewhere you can take my friend so that he can get dry?" Honeydew asked.

"Heh! Heh!" Tobuscus chuckled. "I shall take you to my Martha Stewart house!" With that, Honeydew followed Tobuscus as the dwarf carried Xephos.

_Xephos_

When Xephos woke up in a strange bed, he couldn't help thinking _again? _Well, at least this time he remembered what had happened to him. Honeydew had nearly blown him up with TNT. As stupid as Honeydew's actions were however, Xephos could never stay angry with him.

The spaceman finally got the chance to observe his surroundings. Cobblestone was once again the building block for this room; it seemed to be the primary building material in this land. From the light streaming into his room, he could tell it was day. Suddenly, Xephos could hear laughter coming from the other side of his door. Curious, he entered the other room.

There, Xephos found Honeydew and another man chatting. It seemed to be a rather intriguing conversation since they had failed to notice Xephos' entrance.

"What do you suppose is the worst threat in Minecraftia?" Honeydew asked the man.

"SHEEP!" he answered slightly cross-eyed. "THEY MUST ALL BE DESTROYED!"

"We can't kill the sheep!" Honeydew claimed. "Think of their children!"

"KILL THEM TOO!"

"Some people just want to watch the world burn…"

Xephos gave a slight cough to catch their attention. Surprisingly, Honeydew heard him and turned around.

"Good, you're up!" Honeydew said with a smile.

"Yes, well, um, who is this?" Xephos said pointing at the sheep-hating man.

"What?! Why are you pointing at me?!" the man asked.

Honeydew interrupted. "This here is Tobuscus! He saved you from the pond because – well, I'll tell you later."

Xephos decided he did not want to know Tobuscus' reasons behind his rescue.

"How far are we from Lalna's?" Xephos asked.

"According to Tobuscus, he knows a way to get us there in less than an hour!" Honeydew answered.

"Yes, I do!" Tobuscus agreed. "Follow me..." After a dramatic pause, he added, "TO MY ROLLAR COASTER!" Tobuscus then bounded out of the room followed by the spaceman and dwarf.


	5. Chapter 5: To the Castle

_**You guys are probably getting sick and tired of me saying this, but thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction, so I appreciate the continued support. Please let me know your thoughts, advice, and questions!**_

_Honeydew_

The recent rainfall had left dew on the ground and plants, however, Honeydew and Tobuscus chose to ignore this. They both ran ahead with a reckless nature and suffered the consequences. Honeydew had turned around to tell Xephos to move faster when he heard a soft _thud. _When the dwarf looked ahead, he realized what had happened too late. Tobuscus had tripped and was on the ground a short distance ahead of Honeydew. Before Honeydew could stop his momentum, he ran straight into the overactive man.

Since Honeydew was significantly larger, he ended up forcing Tobuscus towards a tree. As Tobuscus soared towards the trunk, he yelled, "GOD DANG IT! NO!" The brown-haired man hit the tree with a loud crash.

Xephos sprinted ahead while Honeydew stood there dumbfounded. The spaceman crouched down next to the unconscious man.

"Are you alright?" he asked. After a few seconds, Tobuscus pulled himself off the ground and placed himself in a seating position. As soon as he saw Xephos, he exclaimed, "SHEEP! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! STEVEN, SAVE ME!"

"I think he's fine!" Honeydew said unconvincingly.

"Um, Tobuscus, can you still lead us to your…uh…" Xephos asked.

"ROLLAR COASTER!" Tobuscus finished. He then jumped up onto his feet and continued towards his contraption.

"Here it is!" the questionably insane man said. Honeydew knew he was walking straight into a death trap. The "roller coaster" was a very poorly constructed mine cart track. The metal was rusted and the red stone tracks were placed in a horribly unorganized fashion.

"STEVEN! MINE CARTS!" Tobuscus yelled to no one in particular.

"I'll get it…" Xephos said with an agitated tone as he opened a near-by chest. He placed the metal carts on the single track in line.

"THANKS STEVEN!"

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS STEVEN?" Xephos exclaimed in irritation. Honeydew could see that Xephos was not taking a liking to Tobuscus. Time to leave.

"Well, thanks for your service 'Buscus!" Honeydew said as he climbed into the cart in front.

"Goodbye, beard guy! BYE STEVEN!" Tobuscus said as a Xephos went over to his cart.

"If you call me bloody Steven one more time, I swear I'm going to shove my sword right up your – "

"TIME TO GO!" Honeydew hurriedly said. "GET IN THE CART, XEPHOS!"

With Xephos seated in the cart behind Honeydew, the dwarf pulled the lever and let the mine carts roll into the forest.

_Xephos_

As Honeydew suspected, they were able to make it to Lalna's castle in a little less than an hour. However, Xephos paid the price. The mine cart track was very poorly made and had numerous bumps along the trail. At the incredible speed they were going, hitting one of these obstacles was very unpleasant. Every time Xephos or Honeydew hit a bump, they would go airborne and land with a clash that would knock the wind out of Xephos.

Honeydew enjoyed the experience. He continued to scream with joy as they made their journey. Xephos, on the other hand, was about to murder Tobuscus. Ages seemed to pass as they sped along. Once the carts finally stopped in a dark mass of woods, Honeydew groaned in disappointment.

"That was quite fun!" Honeydew said. "Shame it had to end so soon…"

Xephos stumbled out his cart and faced a powerful wave of nausea. The spaceman hit the ground and had difficulty getting up.

"Ugh…" Xephos mumbled as he staggered to his feet. "Never again."

"There be Lalna's castle!" Honeydew said with a dramatic tone. "Follow me!"

With Xephos trailing behind, Honeydew led the way as they descended up the mountain pass. The sun was just beginning to set. Five minutes passed before the pair faced a problem. Honeydew was singing his popular tune when they heard a twig snap. Xephos instantly pulled out a torch to see what was lurking in the woods.

"Who's there?" asked Xephos.

That is when Tobsuscus stepped out from his hiding place. Xephos was about to sigh with relief when he realized there was an issue. The usually energetic man had a sinister expression and was staring at Xephos with cold eyes.

"Look, I apologize for threatening you, but I honestly have nothing against you." Xephos said.

"Die spaceman!" Tobuscus said with a raspy voice. He pulled out a diamond sword and sprinted towards Xephos.

The spaceman had just enough time to unsheathe his weapon before Tobuscus was upon him. Their swords clashed with an ear-piercing ring. Tobuscus lunged at Xephos with skill that seemed beyond this man's usual capability. Xephos struggled to defend himself. Honeydew joined in the fight, but he was no match for Tobuscus.

Tobuscus slashed at the dwarf and sent him tumbling down the hill. Xephos cried out but was soon disarmed.

"You must be destroyed before you threaten my future plans." Tobuscus said with his sword pointed at the spaceman's chest. Xephos swear he saw his eyes flicker red. As Tobuscus prepared for the final blow, a strange metal machine emerged from the darkness. It resembled a spider as it had many legs supporting it. Suddenly, a wave of lasers was released from the machine causing Tobuscus to dodge them with inhuman agility. This strategy worked, until two of the legs lunged and grabbed Tobuscus. They were prepared to throw him off the mountain side.

"No!" Xephos yelled. "Don't kill him! He's possessed!" The machine seemed to consider this for a moment. After a couple of seconds, it simply threw Tobuscus into the sea. The contraption lowered itself down to ground level. A door opened and a blonde man in a lab coat exited the alien device.

"Sorry for sending your friend into the water," the man said with a friendly tone. "The cold should clear his head though."

"Who are you?" Xephos asked.

"I should be asking you that," the man fired back. "After all, this is my castle."

"You must be Lalna. Honeydew told me about you," Xephos explained. Abruptly, Xephos realized his dwarven friend was nowhere to be found.

"Honeydew!" he called.

The reply came in a rugged tone. "I'm coming! Just wait!" A long period of time passed before Honeydew came lumbering up the hill.

"That – was bloody – awful!" Honeydew said, clearly out of breath.

"Honeydew, it has been a while!" Lalna greeted. "Why don't you come up to my castle? We can use my – um – 'experiment' to travel there. Then you can tell me why you are bringing killers onto my property."

The scientist led the two visitors into the depths of his contraption.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

_Honeydew_

Lalna had entered the control room leaving Honeydew to answer Xephos' questions. Apparently, he was very curious about the scientist.

"If dwarves resent humans, then how did you meet Lalna?" Xephos asked Honeydew.

"He used to be Hurk's assistant," Honeydew said. "Actually, he was more of a slave. Anyway, he started to show a love for science. The dwarves thought this was a sign that he was going mad. If this continued, Hurk would have to execute him before he turned his knowledge against Khaz Modan."

"What did Lalna do?"

"He did not want to give up science. Lalna tried to hide his research, but, Hurk soon found out what he was up to. I felt bad for the guy. After all, it wasn't his fault he was so bloody smart."

"So you helped him escape?" Xephos asked.

"Yep."

"How?"

Honeydew gave him a mischievous grin. "I'm a very sneaky dwarf. Let's just say that Hurk no longer has a dungeon…"

Xephos let out a chuckle as Honeydew continued. "Once Lalna escaped, he set out to continue his science experiments. I'm still wondering how he managed to build a castle though."

The two friends just sat there for a moment before the machine came to a halt. Lalna came out from the control room.

"We've arrived!"

Xephos and Honeydew followed the scientist into his castle. Honeydew had seen Hurk's castle, but never the inside. He figured it was pretty big, though. Although Lalna's castle was roughly the same size, his fortress looked far more confusing. As soon as you entered the stronghold, you were in a circular room that had a skylight. From there, entryways were scattered throughout the main room. Each seemed to lead into an endless maze of darkness.

"Let me show you my lab." Lalna offered. The blonde scientist led Xephos and Honeydew to the foreboding fireplace directly in front of the trio. Lalna simply rested his hand on one of the brick until a monotonous voice said _Access granted. _The fire in the hearth instantly extinguished revealing a hidden doorway.

"Right this way!" the inventor said as he gestured Honeydew and Xephos forward. As soon as he entered the room, Honeydew realized how much Lalna had accomplished since fleeing Khaz Modan. Giant metal machines were strewn throughout the large lab. Some contained glass tubes that changed colors every few seconds. Others were shaped like odd creatures.

Lalna was leading them further into his complex laboratory when Xephos seemed to freeze.

"What's the matter, mate?" Honeydew asked.

"This seems all so familiar." Xephos answered. "I think I used to work with these sorts of machines."

Lalna seemed to consider Xephos for a moment. "Interesting. Are you experiencing memory loss?"

Honeydew explained Xephos' entrance into Minecraftia while the spaceman examined each piece of machinery with an awed expression.

"So, can you help him?" Honeydew asked.

Lalna stared at Xephos with interest for a moment before answering.

"I believe so."

Xephos

When Lalna told him to strip off his shirt, Xephos began to argue immediately.

"It's the only way I can figure out where you're from." Lalna retorted. Hesitantly, Xephos took off his shirt. Honeydew seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"What is it?" Xephos said exasperated.

"I think you should start lifting weights," the dwarf said ready to burst out with laughter.

The spaceman shot Honeydew a dirty look. Meanwhile, Lalna was busying himself with a very complex-looking machine. He placed Xephos' shirt under a bright light and pushed a green button. The neon light scanned the length of the piece of clothing several times. Finally, the light turned off. The screen mounted on the top of the instrument lit up with an eerie glow. There, the results flashed before Xephos' eyes.

_The USS Enterprise_

A rush of memories hit Xephos: _Him claiming his position as 1__st__ officer. The countless quarrels with Kirk. Working through countless nights to finish his device. His dreams of becoming a commander. The trips to discover the unknown. And his urge to find out what lied on the blue and green planet that seemed so far beyond his grasp. _

The most painful memory was that of the beautiful woman. Xephos remembered her curious personality, that laughter that never failed to cheer him up, and most of all, the single dream they shared. All this had been unexpectedly taken away.

Xephos collapsed to his knees and struggled to hold back his sob.

"_Glenda..._"

_Meanwhile at the USS Enterprise…_

Kirk was having that dream again. It was invaded by a pale-faced man with red eyes, however this time, he sought Kirk's service.

"What do you want?!" Kirk bellowed.

_You want to destroy the one known as Xephos._

"Yes. What about it?"

_We are not too different. I have the same goal. But, it can achieve so much more._

"Like what?"

_By destroying Xephos and his friend, we can take over two worlds: Here and Minecraftia._

"I have never heard of Minecraftia. And who is this friend of Xephos?"

_Minecraftia is what you refer to as "Earth." I have foreseen the future. By eliminating Xephos and his friend, a dwarf by the name of Honeydew, we can rule over not only a world…but an entire universe!_

"We would rule over this new universe together?"

_Of course. But, you must change._

Kirk felt his blood boil with heat. Pain like none other wracked his body in power waves. His arms began to become oddly shaped and green. Screams were clawing at Kirk's throat; however, they would not come out. Suddenly, the agony came to an end.

_Good…you will make an excellent Creeper. In fact, you will be the most superior of your race._

Creeper_Boss hissed in response.

_Honeydew_

"Are you okay, friend?" the dwarf asked. Xephos seemed horribly troubled.

Xephos replied slowly, "I remember everything…"

Xephos quickly explained his old life. However, he refused to explain who "Glenda" was.

"I have to get back," the spaceman stated. He then turned to Lalna. "Can you get us there?"

The scientist gravely shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My machines would never be able to venture beyond Minecraftia. But, I would advise you to seek out an old friend of mine. His name's Old_Peculiar. He is very wise and knows many people."

Lalna briefly went over to his desk and rummaged throughout his many drawers.

"Ha! I have a map that leads there," Lalna said returning to Honeydew. "You can use this to navigate the skies."

"Thanks…wait what?" Honeydew asked.

"You can use my device to get to Old_Peculiar," Lalna explained. "I call it…a plane!"

Lalna led Honeydew and Xephos over to what looked like an oddly shaped bird.

"I think I can fly one it," Xephos said thoughtfully as he entered its interior. "Its controls look similar to those on the Enterprise!"

Xephos excitedly sat in the control room. "Are you coming, Honeydew?"

"Coming!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Well, I'll see you later Lalna!"

"Have a safe journey!" the scientist said. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He took a flint and steel out of his pocket and tossed it to Honeydew. The dwarf stared at in awe.

"Thought you may like that!" Lalna said. "Farewell!"

Honeydew entered the "plane" and took a seat next to Xephos.

"I'm coming for you, Kirk," Xephos promised through gritted teeth. The roof of the lab opened and the spaceman guided the plane towards the darkening sky.


	7. Chapter 7: Terrorvale

_**Sorry for the short chapter. This will be the conclusion and I want to thank the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story: All the Guests, Egnazol, Tobias Danielle Raccoon, murderin, BlessedMC, jay, Mage of Physics, Epocness, linkpwns13, GravityFallz, 101callmeCat, Moonhera, Southernson, EnderEye, Hollisterhm, Kitwarrior24, aidanlaurence, amandasnowdog, kngo470, vividreader54, and Marry Jane24. I apologize; I should have done this a lot sooner. Anyway, thanks you guys! You rock!**_

Xephos

Controlling the plane was as easy as it looked. The maneuvers came naturally to Xephos and the trek towards Old_Peculiar seemed like it would be an easy one…right until they were bombarded with TNT.

Honeydew was fingering a strange looking mechanism that Lalna had given him.

"Oh the destruction I could do…" he muttered.

"If you are going to destroy anything," Xephos replied. "Do it away from me!"

Honeydew chuckled but suddenly stopped when a loud explosion was heard.

"I know that sound anywhere…" the dwarf said. "It's TNT!"

A block of the explosive struck the wing of the plane and caused the plane to jerk roughly. Xephos could not control it. TNT continued to plague the plane until the metal device started to fall. Smoke engulfed Xephos until he could barely breathe.

"We're...going to…crash!" Xephos cried said through ragged coughs. The nose of the plane dove towards the ground. At the last minute, Xephos jerked the controls and sent the plane skidding across the ground. The dwarf and spaceman screamed with horror until they finally hit a tree.

After a moment, Xephos said, "We-we're alive…"

Honeydew slowly opened his eyes. "We are?"

Xephos and Honeydew cautiously exited the plane keeping their eyes peeled for their attacker.

"I think we lost him," Honeydew said. As they observed their surroundings, they saw a path lined with torches.

"Let's follow it," Xephos said feeling they had no better option. So, the dwarf and spacemen walked along the cobblestone trail until they came upon a cheery man at the end of the road.

"Welcome to Terrorvale!" he greeted.

_Meanwhile at Israphel's Lair…_

_How could you let them get away?!_

"They ssshould of been killed." Creeper_Boss answered.

_There is a difference between 'should of' and 'is', you fool! Now that blasted knight's son has met them! Do you know what this means?!_

Creeper _Boss responded hesitantly, "No, ssssir."

_It means that now he has somebody to finish his father's quest! We must take advantage of Peculiar's unstable emotions…but how?_

Israphel paced the room as the anxious creeper watched with uncertainty. After several moments, he stopped in his tracks. A malevolent grin spread across the demon's face as the answer dawned upon him.

_Daisy…_


End file.
